Counting the Ways
by nikeblue35
Summary: A not so secret admirer admits his feelings for Allura in a different way.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: This is just for fun. WEP owns all rights to Voltron and the characters.

The Princess steps out of her shower and towels off. The first glimmer of light is just showing on the horizon. "Uh-oh." _"I should have checked the sunrise time, today," _she thinks. Lion practice starts at sunrise. No exceptions and no excuses. _Because excuses can get you killed. _ She repeats the Commander's mantra as she stomps into her boots. Taking one look in the mirror to make sure everything is right costs her seconds she might need. But she can't resist. Making sure she looks her best before leaving her rooms is an ingrained royal habit re-inforced by Nanny's constant reminders. Checking the time she hurries out. The team has an understanding that the last person late to practice has to clean the common room. Allura hasn't had to do it yet, and she doesn't want to break that streak.

Ahead she hears Pidge humming and she lengthens her strides. _No running for a Princess,_ she thinks echoing Nanny's teachings. Catching up with Pidge they grin at each other. He breaks into a sprint when they sight the control room door.

"No fair!" Allura whispers. Looking around quickly she starts to run. Her longer legs make up for Pidge's speed, but she can't pass him. Their pounding steps echo off the silver metallic ceilings of the castle hallways. Everytime she tries he speeds up or blocks her. Finally the castle control room doors slide open and the cross into the room together.

"HA!" Allura cries. "Tied you, Pidge."

The young Green Lion pilot laughs at her. "You have to beat me Princess. I bet you were thinking Nanny was around here." he grins wickedly. "That's why you haven't won yet," he brags.

The Princess blushes. The reminder of her guardians erase the brief glimpse of the carefree young woman she should be. A hint of guilt has her looking quickly around. Only the dark unruly hair and a flash of red indicate the presence of someone else in the control room. Keith stands up from his seat at the command console.  
"No worries, Princess. Nanny and Coran aren't here, yet." he reassures her. He smiles at her, but inwardly he hates that she has to be controlled and focused instead of carefree and fun.

"_I wish she could be that happy for more than a moment,"_ Keith thinks.

Allura blushes again at his warm smile. "Good morning, Keith." she says softly.

"I don't see Hunk and Lance either," Pidge observes. He pulls out a piece of paper and makes a notation on it.

"Keeping score?" Keith asks lazily. He knows that between Lance's sharp wit and popularity with the women on Arus and Hunk's strength and cheerful nature have the youngest member of the team at a disadvantage. Pidge's genius have made him feel isolated at times and as a result he can be competitive with his teammates.

"Hey, Cap, I don't want to clean up after them. And neither does the Princess."

Allura agrees with Pidge.

Keith checks his watch. "Another two minutes and they both have to clean."

Allura moves to the side of the view screen console and waits. She slides her hands into the new pockets that she begged Nanny to add to her flight suit. It was a hard won battle since Nanny insisted they were un-Princess like and blamed the idea on the 'hooligans' of the Voltron Force. A crinkle of paper surprises her and she pulls out a folded note.

"Hmm, what's this?" she asks.

Keith looks up from his screen where he is monitoring the newly launched warning satellites. "What's what Princess?" He looks around the room in concern. Seeing nothing he focuses his attention on Allura.

Allura ignores his question as she unfolds the small note. Her eyes widen as she reads the message, "I love you in so many ways. Watch for them."

Keith sees the Princess blush and quickly hide the note back in her pocket. Her head stays lowered, but he can still see her face. His eyes linger on her. He seizes this rare opportunity to watch her without being observed. Just then the door whooshes open and Lance hustles into the control room, steps ahead of Hunk.

Keith scowls as Allura's attention is captured by Lance's theatrics. He sits down in front of the view screen again to hide his annoyance with his best friend.

"Lance wins again, Big Guy!" he shouts. He starts his victory dance until he notices Keith, Allura, and Pidge gathered around the lion tube control panel. Keith is scowling at him and Hunk. Pidge and the Princess break into laughter at his disgust and chagrin.

"Overslept again?" is the only thing the commander says to them as he raises the tubes. Both Hunk and Lance notice the sun has fully risen over the horizon and they are technically late to lion practice. They sigh and shrug.

Lance raises and eyebrow at Keith's mood. He shrugs and jogs to tube 2 and grabs the t-bar to take him to Red Lion.

Allura's mind is on her note and she powers up Blue Lion without even thinking about it. But the demanding routine of flying and running attack patterns forces her to concentrate on her lessons in the lion and not on who might have given her the note. After breakfast and during her language drills her mind drifts to who it could be. Finally Coran releases her from her studies and she ends up in the garden. Surrounded by the colors and scents of the newly planted flowers she can let her mind focus on who could be the note writer.

"_I don't think it's Hunk. I know he loves me, but he's like a brother. _With the pilot of the Yellow Lion dismissed she continues on. "_Pidge?"_she wonders. "_I know he has a crush on me, but I don't see him doing this." _ Allura remembers all the times he's angled for a kiss from her. The teasing and the looks. _"As much as I love Pidge, he's like a little brother to me." _Suddenly tears form in her eyes as she remembers her own brothers, killed in the early attacks on the planet. Sniffling a little, she gets up from her seat and heads to the memorial garden. Her pink gown swishes on the newly laid path. Stopping in front of the plaque embedded in the memorial plinth, she places a flower. "Dedicated to the memory of King Alfor, Queen Alinora, Crown Prince Dunnar, and Prince Kinod. They gave all for Arus. Their sacrifice is honored here."

As she stares at the plaque, tears stream down her face silently. Allura envisions her mother's smile and her father's voice. She hears her brother Kinod's teasing laugh and remembers the last time Dunnar hugged her.

Keith stands at the edge of the memorial garden. Leaning on the warm honey colored stone that he helped salvage from the old castle, he guards Allura as she mourns her family. When she left the library he followed her to the garden, in case there was a surprise attack. Doom has been quiet lately, which has the team on edge.

Nearly hidden from sight among the apple and pear trees just coming into bloom he aches to take her in his arms and comfort her. A muffled sob from her is too much for him to bear. Keith strides to her side and offers her his handkerchief. _Little enough, but at least she knows I'm here."_

Allura is startled at his quiet appearance by her side. She is embarrassed at being seen by the commander like this.

"Thank you, Keith," she says softly. She wipes her eyes and tried to hand the cloth back to him.

He shakes his head. "Keep it." He closes her hands around the damp square. Keith stares down into her eyes and smiles softly. "I don't need it right now." He turns away. At the end of the path he stops. "Allura, it's okay to miss them. But don't feel guilty that you don't think of them all the time." He quickly strides away toward the castle, leaving her to her thoughts.

Allura stares after him wondering how he knew her thoughts.

"_Keith? Could he have left the note?" _She hopes and wishes he did. "_It's not really Lance's style. But Keith?"_ Allura turns to watch the flash of red disappear around the corner of the garden wall. She wipes the rest of her tears away with his handkerchief and reads the note again. In the distance a rumbling roar can be heard as the Black Lion powers up and leaps off the monument pedastal for patrol.

The next day there is a sunset lion practice. Doom has been attacking at night, and Keith wants the team to be prepared for night defense.

The Blue Lion pilot chair locks into place and the first thing Allura sees is a small folded piece of pale blue paper perched above the key slot. Like the first note she wonders who put it there and how they managed it. Again, there is no signature and it's computer generated. "I love your gentle smile," is all it says.

From a distance, Keith's voice comes through the intercom. "Insert keys!"

Allura stares at the words while the other lions take to the sky.

Keith appears on the view screen. "Princess? You okay?"

"What?" Allura answers him absently. She spares a brief look at the screen and looks back at the note.

"Lion practice, Princess," Keith snaps. "Everything okay with Blue Lion?"

Allura snaps back to the present and answers him. "I'm fine. I was thinking of something else. Sorry, Commander. It won't happen again." As she speaks, she has inserted the key and is blasting out of the watery depths of the lake. The spine tingling thrill she gets watching the water pour off the lion eyes as it erupts from its den focuses her mind on practice.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: This is just for fun and WEP owns all rights to Voltron and its characters._

That night, after dinner, the Princess goes looking for the Commander. She needs to return his handkerchief and she wants to thank him for his understanding in missing her family. Few people in her life have understood her feelings of loss and guilt, sadness, and anger that she feels nearly a decade later after the loss of her family.

"_Who has Keith lost?" _She wonders. Allura is curious about his life back on Earth. Of all the Voltron force members only Keith is quiet about his life there. She knows about Hunk's family, Pidge's brother, and Lance's escapades. Even Sven shared stories of his home in the icy north when he was the Blue Lion pilot.

Having looked in the common room, his office, the control room, and even in the working areas of the castle(startling the kitchen staff) she is ready to give up. Keith has disappeared. Allura sighs and heads to the repair bay. Pidge mentioned something about checking on Green Lion's systems after practice. Allura is finding the computer system work intriguing and Pidge is a good teacher.

Unexpectedly, she finds Keith in one of the repair bays. Muffled clanging and high pitched whines tell her that someone is working on the Green Lion. The last short skirmish with Doom patrol ships burned a layer of metal off of Green Lion's right leg leaving a jagged slash that has to be cleared, welded, and then tested out. Which is why Pidge wanted to check out his Lion.

"Pidge?" she calls out over the noise.

The answering exclamation is **not **Pidge's voice. Continued swearing comes from the right leg of Green Lion.

Allura rushes over to where she finds Keith fumbling with the first aid kit near the tool storage cabinets. He has trouble opening the kit because his arm is cut above the elbow. Every time he moves it bleeds faster. There is blood dripping down his arm and onto the floor.

"Keith!" she cries as she takes the first aid kit away from him. Quickly she opens the kit and removes the necessary first aid supplies for his arm. "What happened?"

"I was clearing off that jagged metal on Green and **someone **yelled. The tool slipped and cut me." Rarely heard sarcasm escapes the Commander. The throbbing in his arm has made his famed control slip.

Allura blushes. "My apologies, Commander. I had no idea you were here working on the Green Lion."

As she speaks she cleans the cut on his arm. It is no longer dripping blood, but it hasn't started to clot yet. She presses the cotton pad harder against his arm, soaking up more blood.

"Can you hold this please, Keith?" she asks absently. He covers her hand with his for a moment Their hands tingle with attraction while they touch. Allura opens the bottle of antiseptic quickly to cover her reaction "This may sting," she warns him. Before Keith understands what she's doing she has applied the liquid to his cut.

It does indeed sting and burn. Keith clenches his teeth and swears under his breath. The Princess giggles.

"How'd you know what I said?" he asks astonished. Now he's embarrassed and in pain. "_Great going, Kogane. All I need is Nanny here dragging me off by my ears to complete the humiliation."_ He thinks.

"Hunk has been teaching me Japanese." Allura is now bright pink, a good sign she's lying about something.

"There's no way he's taught you that." Keith asserts. The back of his neck grows hot as he remembers what he said.

"Well, not at first," she admits. "I asked him for some help a few months ago with pronunciation and nuance. And well," she shrugs. "I overheard him complaining about Nanny's diets and made a deal with him."

One dark eyebrow arches.

"I snuck him snacks once in a while in exchange for knowing some slang," she admits out.

Keith dissolves into laughter. "Then the Big Guy would teach you anything he knew," he gasps out between laughs.

Allura has bandaged his arm. She tries not to think about how solid his body is and how smooth and warm his skin feels. "Your shirt is going to need to be washed." The sleeve of his t-shirt is stained red. "I'm sorry, I distracted you," she apologizes again.

"You're right. I should soak it." Making an impulsive decision he pulls it over his head and is standing bare-chested in front of the Princess.

She stares at his tanned chest. Her eyes trace the long scar starting at his shoulder and slashing across his chest to his hip. A remnant of his battle with Lotor. A pink, puckered circle marks a laser blast. All scars received in defense of her world.

Along with his scars she takes in the broad shoulders and his well defined chest. His body tapers down into a lean waist and is all a smooth tan color that makes her want to caress it with her hands as well as her eyes.

"Were you looking for Pidge?"

"Hmm," Allura stares at him.

"Who were you looking for, Princess?"

The use of her title recalls her errand to mind. "OH! I wanted to give you this back." She hands him his handkerchief back. "I had it washed."

"I also wanted to thank you for your understanding. I miss my family a great deal. And I can't always talk to Nanny or Coran about it. I'm grateful to them and for my survival,"

"But they feel guilty your brothers and parents aren't here too," he finishes.

She nods. "And some things were—**are **personal. The way my brothers would tease. Or the first time I got to explore the castle catacombs with them.

My mother would tell me stories at night and Father would let me play in his office." She shrugs again. "Those were family times."

Keith nods. He has his own memories of his family before the crash.

She looks at him curiously. "Who did you lose, Keith?"

A silence answers her. He has looked away.

"You're the first person to understand how I feel." Allura explains, " You must have known the same thing."

He nods. "My parents were killed in a plane crash when I was young."

Allura squeezes his hand in sympathy. She knows, none better, that words don't really help.

They stand with hands joined for a minute, both lost in memories of family. Keith is the first to break contact.

"I need to finish the repairs on Green Lion and have Pidge check the systems before morning." He slowly releases her hand and steps away, back to the Green Lion.

Allura picks up his stained shirt and leaves the repair bay.

The next morning she finds a note propped up next to a vase of lilies. "How in the world," she wonders aloud, "did someone get in here?" A chill, born of fear, skates down her spine. In a second she is transported back to the scared girl hiding in the caverns. She unfolds the note and reads it. "_I love your tender touch." _ She smiles. The note is the same paper and printing as the previous two. She is nervous, but not scared any longer. She breathes in the light, fresh scent of her favorite flower. She smiles. Only a few people can make the trek to get those flowers.


	3. Chapter 3

The villages are abuzz with excitement. After so many years of war and fear they feel that life is returning to their homes. Just recently the Voltron Force helped build a new school and the Yellow, Red, and Blue Lions laid the foundation for the hospital near the capital city and Voltron himself repaired the Arusian Council Chambers. Hope and joy are returning to the war ravaged world. Laugher is heard in the streets again. More and more people are emerging from the underground caves to reclaim their homes and start life over again.

The small village of Boewden is one of the villages that emerged from the caves to rebuild. With help and the protection from Voltron and the newly formed Arusian guards they are taking back their lives from the fear and savagery inflicted by planet Doom. The newest building is their school. Only in the last month was the school finished and now the Princess herself was coming to officially open it.

Everywhere in the village the refrain is heard, "The Princess is coming!" This more than a new school or repaired homes tell them they are safe. The Princess has not been able to travel throughout Arus freely since the death of the Crown Prince over ten years ago.

When the day arrives the village elders gather to meet the expected royal carriage, but no one expected an escort from Red Lion. It was decided that morning, that an air escort was prudent. The debate was raged in the control room. Nanny wanted the Princess to stay in and be safe.

"It's not safe, Princess. Those awful attacks could start again. And you would be caught outside unprotected! You must stay here!" The small, round figure of the royal governess is planted stubbornly next to the doors of the control room.

Coran is the calming voice of reason. "Nanny, Her Royal Highness, will not be alone. I am going as well. This is near my home village, you know." Coran adds, "And with the new Royal Guards the carriage will be protected. I would not have accepted the invitation, if Her Highness would be in danger," he assures her.

Nanny is not appeased. "It's too dangerous, for a Princess," she states. Nanny folds her arms and nods her head. Everyone there recognizes her final word stance.

Coran, Keith, Lance and Allura exchange resigned glances. Coran has said his piece. He steps back and fiddles with the computer schedule. A silent battle of wills take place among the three young people.

Allura takes a deep breath and speaks up. "Nanny, I am going. Nothing you can say will change my mind." She hurries on before the explosion happens. "You always taught me that the people are important. You have said I must set an example of high standards for all of Arus."

Nanny nods slowly. Those are her words, but she doesn't like where this is going.

"Well, this is setting an example for my people. Teaching them that we won't live in fear. That we must continue to live and hope and show Zarkon and Lotor that they aren't winning." Allura says. "If I hide away in the castle what example am I setting for Arus?"

Neatly trapped by her own teachings, Nanny gives in with a pout. "Fine!" She storms off in the direction of the kitchens.

"Whew." Lance sighs. "You gotta hand it to the Princess. That was brave." No one usually dares to talk back to 'Hurricane' Nanny.

Keith agrees. "But Nanny is right, about the attacks. Doom's been too quiet in the last few weeks. I'd feel better if you had more than the new recruits going along," he adds.

Lance seizes an opportunity. "Why don't you go Cap? You're the best shot on the team. And you trained most of the guards." He grins at Keith's glare.

Coran nods slowly. "The elders did request a member of the Voltron Force as well as the Princess at the ceremony."

Keith sighs. "I guess my reports will have to wait." He turns to leave. "I'll change into a more formal uniform and be back in a few minutes." The doors swish open and he steps forward. But at the last moment he stops. "Coran, how would you feel about some air support?"

"That's an excellent idea, Commander." Coran says quickly. "Protection in case of an attack. Both you and the Princess would be able to return quickly to the Castle for defense, and it's good public relations for the area." Coran nods again. "It's a very good idea," he repeats.

Keith turns to Lance. "Suit up, Lance. You and Red are our air support." He leaves the control room before Lance can voice any protest. Keith waits until he gets down the hall to chuckle at the turn of events.

In the bright early afternoon sunshine, the Princess, her advisor, and the tall, dark haired Commander of Voltron descend from the royal carriage, as Red Lion slowly circles the village for one last scan and then lands in the open field behind the newly built school.

"All clear, Commander," comes the go-ahead over the com signals. Lance sounds a bit sulky. Having to keep pace with the carriage didn't sit well with the speed loving Red Lion pilot.

"Roger, Lance," replies Keith. "Keep your scanners peeled." Keith doesn't need to eloborate for what.

"Acknowledged." The crackle of static comes over the com and is silenced as the line closes. Lance definitely sounds sulky. Keith chuckles again. "That should teach him to meddle." Lance has been ordered to remain on alert and patrol the area every two hours. No hero worship and adoration for him today.

The village elders have approached Allura and Coran and are offering their thanks for the visit. Keith is standing behind them scanning the crowd.

The crowd is torn between wanting to meet their Princess and the Commander of the Voltron Force or examining the Red Lion.

All the children are staring at the Red Lion. None of them have been this close to a Voltron lion and are more excited about one being in their midst than meeting the Princess. Laughter and their high pitched voices drift over to the group. One elder sighs and remarks, "It's been a long time since we heard that sound here."

The Princess agrees. "It's been a long time, since it was heard on Arus. Thanks to Voltron we are making progress." The children's voices and laughter rise in excitement as they are joined by Keith. Half heard questions about Voltron and Black Lion drift over to the adults. The Princess glances over and smiles. "We are teaching them not to be afraid anymore," she adds.

The elders nod. "And that is a lesson they learn everyday, even without the school." One says. Another rushes to add, "We are grateful for the school, of course, Your Highness."

Allura laughs. "I understand what you meant."

Keith spends time talking and playing with the children before he joins Allura, Coran and the elders on the village tour. The children ask questions about the lions, Voltron, and the battles.

When they reach the school the children are lined up in front of their classrooms. The Princess meets and shakes the hand of every child at the school.

She, too, spends time in the classrooms talking with the teachers and playing with the children.

As the tour ends, she thanks each teacher and gives a short speech in the new assembly hall. A little girl was chosen to present the Princess with flowers as a thank you.

In the middle of the bouquet is nestled a mountain lily. The little girl curtesies and hands over the bouquet. The Princess kneels down and gives the child a hug.

Shyly the child gives the Princess a note as well. "The man asked me to give this to you, when he gave me the pretty flower." Cheyla points to the lily. She whispers, "He said I could have it, but I wanted to give it you instead."

Allura recognizes the pale blue paper and scans the crowd. She sees a sea of faces, but any one of them could have been 'the man'. Taking the bouquet from the girl she removes the lily. "I have enough flowers," She hands the lily to the little girl, and is startled when the child nearly topples her over with a hug. "Besides it was your gift," Allura whispers in the little girl's ear.

"Thank you! It's my favorite!" she cried out.

Allura laughs and hugs the girl back. "Mine too." She kneels down to the little girl's level. "So we both got our favorite flower. You just get to keep it longer."

The assembled masses are awed at the open caring and generosity of the Princess Allura. Some are brushing away tears and others laugh at the joy she is showing. No one is unmoved by her visit.

Coran escorts her back to the carriage and helps her into it. He excuses himself to speak to the driver about the trip home. Keith is checking with Lance about the route. Alone for a brief moment, she takes the opportunity to read her note. "I love you for your true sincerity," it says. She blushes with pleasure.

Keith steps into the carriage and sits across from her. "That was a nice gesture, Princess," he remarks.

"Pardon?" Allura is confused at what he means.

"With Cheyla," he answers. "The little girl and the flower? Aren't lilies your favorite?" Keith looks out at the crowd, scanning for threats.

She smiles remembering the impulsive gift and the hug. "I meant it. She was so sweet and a little scared. I wanted to make her smile."

He smiles back at her. "I know. And so do they." Outside of the royal carriage the village is lined up. They are all waving and bowing and cheering. "It's what they love about you. They know you care. And you've suffered the same as they have."

Coran has heard Keith's final sentence. "It is true, Princess. They will fight all the more for you now, if needed."

"I hope that's not going to happen, Coran," she answers.

The carriage jerks forward and the cheers of the village follow it to the end of the road. Allura waves to the people until the round the corner and the village fades from sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An argument rages in the Voltron Force's common room. The four Garrison pilots are shouting over each other demanding to be heard. Fingers point, fists shake, and faces redden. Finally to end the stalemate, one suggestion is agreed upon. The room echoes with the quiet as the preparations are made. One by one they choose.

Pidge sighs with relief as he is passed over. Hunk whoops and punches a fist in the air at his reprieve. Keith laughs when he realizes he has a free day. At the end of the short straw, Lance scowls in disgust.

He tosses down the piece of straw and glares at his teammates. "I did it last time!" he rages. "You all should take a turn."

Keith shrugs. "I've got paperwork piling on my desk and the Garrison calling for the reports from the last two weeks," he states. "I was going to do them yesterday." Keith reminds Lance.

Lance flushes at the pointed reminder of how he manipulated Keith into escorting Allura to the school visit. He has the feeling that Keith figured out a way to rig the draw and make him go to the council meeting as payback.

"And I've got to test out the new system install on all the Lions," Pidge says hastily. "In fact, I should do that now." The youngest member of the team bolts out of the room. The door closes behind him, but a triumphant laugh can be heard echoing down the hallway.

"C'mon, Hunk," Lance pleads.

"No way. I'd rather go on a diet than sit through a council meeting." Hunk folds his arms and stares Lance down.

Lance slumps in defeat. Hunk NEVER says that. Keith hides a grin behind his teacup. "Great. Another day wasted with blowhards and traditions." Lance grumps.

"Oh good, Lance." Allura breezes into the room. "You're escorting me to the council meeting."

Everyone in the room, including Lance, laughs. While Allura appreciates the tradition of the council meetings and what they represent to the people, she isn't thrilled about being present at all of them. But the council and Coran insisted when it was re-instated. At least for now. They argued that it is something that provides hope for the people. They get to see the Princess regularly and voice their concerns to her and the council. It is one of the strongest signs that they will win the war.

Allura tells herself, that every time she has to go to the meetings, it is a symbol they have already won. It may not relieve the mind numbing boredom, but it is a joy to know that they can have the meetings and actually start to rebuild their society. During the darkest days, no one believed it could happen. Now even the most boring meeting is anticipated and discussed for days before. Sometimes, it's enough to make it through the dullness.

But right now she has a different concern. She turns to Keith. "Commander, is it really necessary that someone escort me everywhere? I know it's been a while since the last attack, but.."

Keith interrupts. "You know why, Allura. The most recent intel from Pollux strongly suggest a new scheme by Lotor to kidnap you. And it's been weeks since our last battle with him. Lotor's not this patient." Keith uses his 'Commander' voice, and everyone knows there is no arguing with him.

"He's right, Princess," Lance says. "We all know he'd go off half-cocked and do something stupid on his own. This isn't their normal pattern."

Hunk agrees. "This stinks of that old witch. She's got something awful planned. I just know it!"

She sighs. "I know you're right. But I hate all this formality and you all have other things to do instead of guarding me. It's not fair."

Keith speaks for all of them. "We vowed to protect you and Arus. That's what we are doing." He places his hands on her shoulders and looks deep into her eyes. "If that means, Lance has to go to the Arusian council meetings, well that's a sacrifice we can live with."

The room explodes with laughter. Keith savors the joy he has brought to Allura for that moment. Her blue eyes sparkle and her whole face lights up. She giggles uncontrollably at his joke and the disgusted look on Lance's face. In that moment, she is just a young woman laughing with her friends. A rare enough moment in Allura's life. Keith smiles down at her. She smiles back at him and for a heartbeat they are alone in their own world.

"Great." Lance's grumbling breaks the spell. "I get to be the sacrificial lamb. Hey Keith!" he shouts. "I'll do the paperwork and you sit and listen to the debates," he offers as a last ditch effort to get out of going.

"Forget it, Lance. I may have the patience to listen, but that only means the reports have to be done twice. You do them once, and I get to correct them, when the Garrison sees them. Remember, I used to be your spell check at the Academy," Keith ribs his best friend.

With no more arguments to make, Lance leaves. "Call me when we have to go," he tells the Princess.

She watches him go, with a concerned expression. "I hope he's not upset with me," she worries.

Hunk waves off her words. "Nah. He's fine, Princess. Just mad that he can't go into town."

Keith agrees and then changes the subject. "If the council asks about security measures and concerns since last time, I have a report for you, Princess."

"Good. It was on the agenda they sent. Apparently with the last few attacks, they are worried about early warning and evacuation methods. Can you leave it for me in my office?" she asks.

Keith nods. "I suspected as much. Especially after our satellite system was destroyed. I had some ideas about replacing it, they should think about. I'll get it now and stop by in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Keith," she smiles at him. "Now I have to go and change." Allura wrinkles her nose at the thought of changing into a formal court style gown. The dresses Nanny insists on are bad enough. Council meetings are even more restrictive in manner and in dress. After years of isolation it's hard to return to the old fashioned manners insisted on by the council leaders.

"I'll walk you to your quarters, and we can stop by my office and I'll give you the report now." Keith amends his plans.

They leave Hunk to the quiet and his unfinished meal and set out in a companionable silence down the corridors to Keith's office.

"If you'll wait a moment, I can print it out," he invites her in. "Have a seat." Keith says.

Allura looks around curiously. "I don't think I've ever seen your quarters." She takes in the organized corner of his rooms that Keith made into his office soon after the new Castle was revealed.

The bookcases are half full and the desk is neat if a bit crowded with papers.

The rest of the room is the standard sitting area with a sofa, chair and a short table. Keith has personalized his sitting area with more books and some interesting artwork. The Princess studies the painting he hung over the couch. When they realized that the garrison soliders would be staying, Coran moved the Voltron Force into the married quarters, which were larger, more private, and more comfortable than the barracks they had been using.

"It's a view from my grandparents home in Japan." Keith volunteers as the Princess gets closer to the painting.

The Princess turns around. "It's very peaceful," she murmurs. "It reminds me of a place my parents used to go for holidays."

"Thank you. I always liked it." Keith hands her the report on security. "I included a brief, so you don't have to read all of it," he assures her. "At least not right away." He knows she will read it. Few things are more important to her than protecting her world and her people.

Allura has opened the folder and is skimming the brief. She nods a few times at the information presented. "Thank you. The council should be interested."

"And reassured, I hope," he says.

The Princess smiles. "We can always hope. Thank you again, Captain."

Keith recognizes she is getting into what the team calls her 'formal' persona in preparation for the meeting.

A rapid chiming signals that he has an incoming message from the Garrison.

"I have to take this," he excuses himself.

"I'll let myself out." She says. With one last look at his quarters, Allura leaves and heads to the transport bay.

Lance is waiting at the shuttle bay. "Okay, Princess, do we take the slow shuttle or the really slow shuttle today?" He gestures to the two old hovercraft that have survived, due to Hunk's care and Pidge's tinkering.

"I'll let you pick this time," she says with a grin.

Lance rolls his eyes. "I think I created a monster."

"Just get in and drive," she responds.

The ride over to the council chamber is quiet. Allura is reading Keith's report before she has to present her own recommendations about the security systems. Lance knows better than to interrupt her and besides he has his hands full with the shuttle. It rattles and shakes alarmingly. It gets them to the council chamber, but just barely.

"I think Hunk might have to rebuild this again," he comments as it wheezes to a full stop. Allura pats the dash. "You can do it," she tells the hovercraft. "Hang in there, for me."

"It's not a Lion, Princess." Lance says.

Entering the council chamber is like stepping back in time. The council members dress formally and the court manners hold sway. The older members tried to insist on using old Arusian, but since the attacks the language has adapted and it's hard to find many people who can speak it fluently anymore.

The Princess takes her place at the monarch's seat and opens her sky blue folder to the meeting agenda. As she reminds herself of today's issues, she sees an addition.

At the bottom of the page in small blue type is another note. "I love you for your patience."

Her gasp interrupts the opening greeting. Lance is at her side, despite the protests of the council members.

"What's wrong?" he asks. He has his blaster out and ready as he scans the area for threats.

The Princess apologizes to the audience, in formal Arusian, for the interruption. She then whispers to Lance to sit down. The meeting continues on although some of the audience are now on edge.

The audience calms down as the issues are announced and the meeting begins in earnest. No one, but the Princess and Lance remembers the early interruption by the end of it.

Hours later they return to the castle. Lance looks over at his passenger. She is more relaxed than on the trip in. "So what was the interruption about, Princess?" he asks.

She blushes. "I just saw something on the agenda that surprised me, that's all." Allura congratulates herself for telling the truth, but being misleading.

"I don't know how any of that can surprise you," he comments. "I've watched grass grow and been more entertained."

"Lance! These are important issues for my people." The Princess glares at him.

"Uh-huh. Politics aren't my thing." He explains. "Now the Captain? That's right up his alley. Working the room, making speeches, writing reports." Lance plants a seed for the next meeting. "I bet he'd be thrilled to go next time."

Allura giggles. "Then why do you draw straws every time?"

Lance recovers quickly. "So everyone gets a chance to go."

"Right." The sarcasm is unmistakable, since he taught her that particular tone. Allura opens her leather folder again and runs her finger over the message. "_I love you for your patience." _She wonders who had access to her council notes. "_I had it with me the whole time. No one could have written this or replaced the agenda without me knowing." _

She smiles thinking about her mystery admirer and his resourcefulness. More and more she wants it to be Keith


	5. Chapter 5

The sky on Arus brightens slowly. The midnight blue of the night fades to a bright pale blue tinged with lemon yellow and pink as the sun edges its way over the horizon. The overhanging clouds above the Castle of Lions are blue white as the new day dawns.

As the sun rises higher the colors of the landscape become more vivid. A ray of sun hits the gleaming white of the castle wall and shatters into rainbows as the dew dries on the ground. The breeze is blowing the heavy storm clouds off to the west and to the farmlands, as the Castle of Lions begins to stir.

The control room is darkened and the only glow comes from the monitors of the scanners. The watcher on duty yawns, but he is still sharp despite his long shift. Checking the screens once more, the youngest member of the Voltron Force gets up from his chair and stretches out the kinks in his back.

As he straightens up the control room door slides open with a whispered hiss. Pidge comes to attention and his hand hovers over the laser gun that every member of the Castle military wears while on duty.

"Easy there, Pidge." Lance says noticing the tension in his friend. "Just the shift change."

The Green Lion pilot's shoulders relax and his hand moves away from the pistol on his hip. He grimaces at his friend. "It's been quiet tonight," he reports. "But I have a bad feeling." Pidge looks back at the screens that are empty of threats. The nagging feeling he missed something comes back as he takes in the quiet farm scenes and the slowly brightening streets of the Arusian town below the Castle.

Lance nods. "Me too. Lotor and Zarkon have been way too quiet lately. It's creepy."

Pidge agrees. He yawns again as the clock flips to show the hour. "Watch out in the west." He advises Lance. "Looks like a bad storm may blow in to the farms. They need the water, but the soil might not handle the rain."

Lance, who grew up in farm country, instantly understands. "Got it. Did you send out a flood warning?"

Pidge gives him a long look, as he leaves the control station and Lance laughs. "Course you did. Get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

The teenager waves as he leaves the room and heads to his quarters. Entering his room he sighs and climbs into bed. He is asleep before the blanket settles on his body.

In another wing of the castle someone is enjoying the sunrise. The commander of the Voltron force stands at a window watching the sun rise over the plains. Keith sips his tea as he takes in the peaceful early morning. But like Lance and Pidge, he can't rest easy. The people of Arus are rejoicing in the long respite between attacks. It has given them hope and time to start rebuilding their lives and homes. But the Voltron Force are uneasy. It's unlike Doom to wait this long to attack. Patience is not something Zarkon is familiar with.

In the royal wing, the Princess Allura sleeps on. With the long break between battles, she has been able to set in motion her government. The council is meeting again, the military is recruiting, and Arus has been able to re-establish diplomatic relations to the other planets in the sector. Now the Princess is busier than ever. She has to fit her pilot duties around the sudden surge of royal duties that she was raised for. Today is one of those days where royal duties come first.

Back in the pilot's quarters Keith pours another cup of tea from the ancient Yokode Kyusuas teapot that is one of the few heirlooms from his father's side of the family. The pale green clay is cooling as he gets the last drops out of the pot when the sun bursts over the horizon. His only concession to the light now streaming into his quarters is to lower the automatic shade. He consults the report in his hands as well as the schedule Nanny sent around to the security staff. Today is the first hosting of local women to the palace since the invasion. As Keith reads over the schedule and checks the guest list, he sighs.

It is the Princess' first event as a royal hostess in the Castle of Lions, and everyone who comes there must be welcome. But the safety of Allura remains his top priority.

"I don't know how we are going to pull this off," he says to himself. The new security staff have done a great deal in the days up to now. There were arguments with Nanny about limiting the guest list and the menu. Keith shudders as he remembers those. "At least it's just a tea and not a state dinner, like Nanny wanted," he mutters.

Allura helped there. When she realized Nanny was planning a full scale formal state dinner, she put her foot down. No pleading, threats, or arguments swayed the Princess. She declared a state dinner would be wasteful and self indulgent when too many of her subjects were going to bed hungry.

Keith remembers the final argument. "Never!" declared the Princess.

"But Princess," the royal governess wheedles, "it is the anniversary.."

"I know very well, what the day celebrates, Nanny." Allura interrupts. "And we haven't celebrated it in nearly ten years. One more won't matter."

The stout little woman draws herself up and takes a deep breath.

The male members of the Voltron Force exchange worried glances. They know that posture. It marks the coming of 'Hurricane Nanny'. They each rack their brains to say something that would distract her before she gets going. They forgot, however, about the Princess.

"And there will be no tantrums, Nanny." The Princess says. Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge struggle to surpress the laughter that threatened to overtake them at Nanny's outraged expression.

"Have you forgotten that some of my people are still going hungry every night?" The Princess continues. "If you insist on marking the occasion, it will be a tea for the local women." Allura folds her arms and stares down at her caregiver. Her mouth has firmed up and her blue eyes glitter with a dangerous light.

Nanny looks back at the Princess and then to Coran. Seeing no help from that quarter, she relents. "Yes, Princess." She mutters the next words. "A tea it is."

The Princess nods regally. "I look forward to hosting that." She addresses Keith next. "Keith, can you work with the new palace guards and the kitchen about the security arrangements?"

He nods. "Of course." Inwardly he groans. Allura has just doubled his workload and made him Nanny's primary target. But there was nothing else she could have done. None of the new guards have enough experience and as Commander of the Voltron Force, he holds the highest military rank on Arus.

Keith take a sip of his tea and makes a face. It is now cold. He sets the cup down and heads to the shower. Thirty minutes later he is dressed in his formal uniform and ready for duty. He checks over the final guard schedule before setting out.

His tall black boots click on the metal floors as he heads to the guard tower. Many of the castle residents do a double take to see the Commander formally dressed in the gray tunic and pants of the Garrison uniform, instead of his preferred red flight suit. The only splash of color are the gold insignias of his rank.

The guards at the palace gates salute when he approaches.

"At ease, men," he orders. He hands over the finalized guest list to the head of the watch and does a quick inspection.

Keith checks his watch and heads to the state rooms of the Castle. No one has used them since the Voltron Force has been in residence and it took days to clean and furnish the area for this one event. The kitchen staff is bustling around, setting up the tables. He inspects the exit and entryways and makes sure that no doorways are blocked. He takes special care to make sure the tunnel entrances into the catacombs are all accessible, just in case.

"Commander." Coran has entered the room during his inspection.

"Coran. Everything seems ready, from a security view." Keith reports. "Honestly, I wish Nanny hadn't insisted." He sighs.

Coran nods. "I agree. Nanny is too eager to celebrate. I fear the Castle could be a target today."

"Mm-hmm." Keith is silent for a few minutes as he watches the staff set up. "But she is right," he finally says. His eyes track the furniture being hauled in and he indicates to the guards to check them for anything unusual.

Coran looks up at him. "I must admit I am surprised at that."

Keith laughs. The staff stop for a moment and stare at the Commander. Even Coran stares at him. While it is not unheard of to hear the Commander laugh, it is unusual in this context.

"It's been a tough few weeks for me, yes. But the people of Arus need this. More than the council meetings, the rebuilding, the won battles. The invitation to the Castle of Lions for a royal reception? That tells them, more than anything, that they are winning."

Keith gestures to the staff. "Look at them, Coran."

As the advisor looks at the kitchen staff, they are happy. Working well and quickly. The low chatter is punctuated with laughs and smiles as they bring the reception room to life again.

Coran nods. "I haven't seen this in many years," he admits.

In the royal wing, Allura is debating with Nanny about what to wear. Nanny has put out a pink gown. "It is proper," she insists.

"No. I'm tired of pink. I have other clothes in that closet, Nanny," she reminds her.

"Pink is the right color for a young Princess, like yourself." Nanny emphasizes her words with a firm nod of her head. It is clear that Nanny expects to be obeyed without any more debate

"I'm not a baby, Nanny!" Allura says calmly. "I know that pink is your favorite color, but there are other colors that are also appropriate." she states.

Nanny blushes a bit, but continues to prepare the pink dress for Allura to wear.

Allura sighs. _I had hoped I didn't have to do this._

"Nanny, I can't wear that dress today. It's old and it needs repairs. Look."

Allura points out the frayed hem of the chosen dress. Nanny's face flames as she sees the wear on the dress. The Princess can't wear this dress to her first reception. She has not paid enough attention to the other clothes in Allura's wardrobe, because some aren't pink.

"Why can't I wear this?" Allura asks. She has pulled a white gown from the closet rack. The hem line ends at the calf, not the floor and the short sleeves have a small puff at the shoulder. The bodice is embroidered with gold thread. The hemline and the sleeves have matching gold ribbon woven through the fabric.

Nanny inspects it closely. She is surprised to see this dress. Again she is reminded that she has been neglecting some of her duties. She nods to cover her confusion.

"That is fine for this reception." She gathers the pink dress up and hands it to a maid. "Take this to the laundry. It will be repaired and cleaned for Her Highness," she orders. Nanny gives the pink dress a fond look as the young maid takes it away.

Allura wrinkles her nose at the pink dress. She was hoping it would disappear. She sighs lightly. _"Maybe I can convince someone to burn it," _she thinks wistfully. She submits to the fussing and primping that Nanny insists she undergo for this event.

A knock on the door startles Nanny in her fussing. She's been so excited about this event and presenting her Princess that she lost track of time.

She bustles to the door and it slides back when she presses the new security locks that Commander Keith insisted on installing in the Princess' quarters. After the last attack, when Lotor got into the Castle new locks that were coded to Castle personnel were installed.

Nanny gasps at the figure waiting in the corridor. The Commander is formally dressed. Even his dark hair is tamed, for the day.

He nods briefly and comes to a military stance as the Princess greets him.

"Keith," she begins. "I didn't expect you."

Nanny interrupts whatever he was going to say. "Of course he'd guard you, Princess!" Nanny takes a deep breath to continue.

"Yes, Nanny. Of course." Allura smiles at her governess. "Shouldn't you be checking on the kitchen?"

Nanny checks the time again. "Oh my goodness! Yes." She looks over the Princess one last time before rushing out.

Keith grins at the Princess. "I'm impressed. When did you learn to handle Nanny?"

Now that Nanny is gone, Allura can relax a little. She returns his smile. "Oh the lessons Coran gave me on diplomacy and tact are useful for so many things."

He chuckles. "I bet."

They chat lightly about the security measures and the disruption of Lion practise that this celebration has caused on the way to the public rooms.

"You'll be glad when this is over," Allura comments.

"Well, I'll have more down time," he laughs. "But this is good for the people."

She looks up at him. It doesn't escape her notice that Keith has not said your people. Or the Arusian people. Letting that comment pass, she asks.

"How so?"

He smiles. "You'll see."

They have reached the reception room and he stands aside. The women gathered in the room look up as the doors open. As one they stand and clap as she enters the room.

The mayor's wife presents the Princess with flowers from the gardens.

Keith slips into the room and stands against the wall as the Princess is giving her welcome speech.

"So Cap, not bad duty." Lance has sidled up to the Commander and smirks at him watching the Princess.

Keith nods, never looking at his friend. He has a bad feeling about the room. His dark eyes continue to scan the room. Suddenly he comes to attention and the air around him changes. Lance notices the tension in Keith and is also watching to room. Before he can identify the problem, Keith has seen what no one else has. He nods at the double doors by the kitchen entrance.

Lance's eyes narrow at the group around the door. With a nod to his commander, he ambles off in the direction of the tea cart holding desserts parked by the open hallway. No one has noticed the communication between the friends or think twice about the Red Lion pilot filching a tart.

With the dessert in one hand, Lance comes up behind the stranger dressed as a chef and puts pressure on his elbows with his other hand. The man bites back a pained cry and drops the vial he had. He finds himself pinned against the wall and feels the bite of restraints cutting into his wrist, before he can take a breath. Lance contacts control and a muttered conversation has the Castle on high alert and scanning the air space for problems.

Hunk and two of the biggest guards escort the prisoner to the castle holding cells deep below the foundations.

Meanwhile the tea has continued on. As the sandwiches and sweets are passed around the mood becomes lighter and more friendly.

The princess notices that she was served last and the rest of the room is waiting for her to eat. She quickly gives her permission for them to start eating as she waits for her tea to be poured.

The small green teapot with the offset handle is unfamiliar to her. She notices that on every other table is the china pattern celebrating the ascension of her family to the Arusian throne. The family crest and the royal colors of Arus glimmer back at her in the sunlight.

This pot is too plain and unusual to be part of the Castle china collection. She finds Keith across the room. He is handing Pidge a teapot that is part of the collection. Pidge looks over at the Princess and back down at the china. She sees the fear on his face as he hurries off with the pot.

Keith makes his way to her table and reassures her. "Everything is fine at the moment, Princess." He whispers to her. "We'll brief you after this."

Many eyes are on the Commander as he bends over the Princess. Whispers have started at the back of the room. "Thank you for that update, Commander." The Princess says aloud. Thinking quickly she announces that the Alliance has agreed to send more building supplies and medical equipment.

Excited chatter about rebuilding the hospital follow this announcement. Keith smiles at her and resumes his watch of the room.

Sipping the castle blend Allura smiles and answers excited questions from the local women about the rebuilding process. It is going faster than they expected and it renews their hope.

As she lowers the delicate handpainted teacup to the matching saucer it doesn't make the soft chink she was expecting to hear. Her eyes widen as she notices the small circle of paper on her saucer.

Written in an elegant flowing script in dark ink on the pale blue paper she has come to recognize are the words, "I love the way you always find the nicest way to please."

Her head snaps up as she remembers the conversation she had with Keith on the way to the tea. Searching the room for him she sees him at the main doors checking with the guards.

The mayor's wife notices the Princess's distraction. "Your Highness," she ventures to say, "Is everything all right?"

Allura smiles at the woman beside her and reassures her. "Of course. It's just so hard to let our guard down totally, isn't it?" she answers the woman.

Several women at the table nod and frown. One speaks up. "My husband and I still have trouble sleeping in our home after so many years in the caves."

The Princess agrees, but moves to reassure her subjects. "It will get easier everyday. We are getting stronger and we are winning." Her clear voice rings out over all the tables. The women clap and cheer at the comment.

Keith has heard the Princess and looks up to see her smile at everyone.


End file.
